


Long time no see

by Dibsanddabs



Series: How it all happened [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused John, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Reunions, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stranger knocks at 221B Baker Street, it seems almost everything John knows about Sherlock isn't quite true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> Kudos will earn my heart, comments will earn my soul  
> First fic in this fandom  
> Thanks for reading

Victor turned up at 221B without warning, a bag and a coat over his arm. John opened the door, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar face. Hopefully not some Sherlock fan hoping to meet the man in person.

“Hello?” He said questioningly.

“Hi,” Victor said with a grin, holding out his hand way too enthusiastically for someone John didn't know. “You must be John. Is William in?”

John frowned, ignoring the offered hand. How did this man know him? Oh right, he was sort of famous. But who was William?

“I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong address. No one called William here.”

Victor hesitated, closing his hand and dropping it to his side, the smile on his face flickering a little.

“Well that can’t be right, I saw him on the telly. Definitely here. Got a stage name and everything. The great Sherlock Holmes.” He said the last sentence with a sense of grandeur, the grin returning more fully to his face.

“What Sherlock? That’s not a stage name.” John said. Who the hell was this guy?

“Well it is,” Victor said, some of the enthusiasm leaving him again. He seemed about as confused as John felt. He shook his head slightly. “Never mind, is he in?”  
John nodded his head.

“Yeah, he’s… Uh, well he’s a bit busy.”

Victor laughed at that. Why was he laughing? What was funny? Why was there a madman at their door claiming that Sherlock had a secret identity.

“Up to his old experiments? That’s Will all over. He won’t mind though, we go way back. Been through a bit together.” He edged forward slightly. “Can I… Come in?” He asked uncertainly, as if the possibility of not being allowed in had only just dawned on him.

John raised his eyebrows, moving back, not quite sure what to do with the information.

“Um, sure… But don’t take it personally if he’s rude.”

“Ah it’s alright, we’re old friends.” Victor said, smiling once again as he walked past John and headed up the stairs, trailing his bag behind him.

“Friends?” John repeated to himself, “with… Sherlock?”

He made his way more slowly up the stairs, pushing the door ajar to look into the kitchen. He heard small mumbled parts of conversation. The angle meant he could only see the back of Sherlock’s head, Sherlock who had stopped mid experiment to talk to this guy, so he had no idea how his flat mate was reacting to the situation. Victor’s voice however was animated and happy, telling a story even when John couldn’t hear the words.

“… Travelling all over the place… America is so much bigger… Still saw you on the news though… Odd choice of name-”

“Sherlock is my middle name.” Sherlock’s voice was even and largely emotionless, giving John no hint of what was happening.

“I thought it was Scott.”

“I have two.”

Victor was quiet for a little while.

“I thought of you a lot.” Victors voice had dropped now, his face more sombre from angel John could see. As his voice got quieter, dare he say more intimate, John could pick up less of the conversation. He almost felt like he shouldn't be listening, but his curiosity was too high to leave. “… Sat at the Grand Canyon thinking… I know you would… Everything’s dull without you… I missed you.” There was more emotion there than John knew what to do with. He felt like he was looking at something private, well technically he was, but it didn’t seem like a casual conversation between friends. Even the slight feeling of unease did not prepare John for what Sherlock did next.

“I missed you too.” Sherlock said as he walked forward, grabbing Victor by the waist and pulling him into a deep kiss. John pulled away before he saw anything else, his eyes wide. What the hell was going on?

**Author's Note:**

> A couple have people have asked me privately to continue this. I might do a prequel of them meeting for the first time or something like that, then continue on for the story from here.  
> Let me know what you what  
> Thanks xx  
> UPDATE: I've extended this into a series, go check out the other works ^^


End file.
